


Ours to Love

by Pardis2001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardis2001/pseuds/Pardis2001
Summary: You are a famous writer coming from a big city to a small town near forest to relax your mind.You have no idea this is your last time to be free. Your last time to be an independent strong woman everyone knows you are.They find their mate when they thought they never gonna have a true mate.They find YOU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 214





	1. End of your beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. I have been a writer on Wattpad for two years and now I came here to share my dark thoughts. English is not my native language so please forgive me for my mistakes.
> 
> Please leave kudos and cumment and tell me what you think. If I had wrote anything wrong, please tell me. Your comments encourage me to continue this work. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading

I sighted and closed the door of my new house. I had a very tiring day. Moving out to a new city wasn't easy. Boxes were everywhere, on the floor, on the sofa, on the the kitchen table. I knew It would take me at least a week to unpack and a month to completely settle in. 

I smiled to myself, happy with my decision to come in this city for a few months. I needed this. As a famous writer I have been working my ass off for my last series which became very popular and it was already up for second edition. So I decided to take some time off and just relax. 

My best friend Emily suggested here. A small city next to a forest with small population. Emily has been here once with her boyfriend William for a week and she said she had made many good memories. When I asked her where I can find a good store and gas station, She just looked at me and It was then I realized her memories were just from bedroom! 

I started unpacking to at least have some place to sleep at night. As I was halfway done with clothes, my phone started ringing. I got up from the floor and followed the voice to find my phone which was on the kitchen table and I accidentally threw a box down to grab it. I looked at the screen. Cain. 

As I answered, his deep worried voice filled my ear.

" Oh my God. Are you ok?? You picked up so late I thought something has happened to you. You didn't text me neither. "

Cain was a handsome tall man with black hair and green eyes. He was my manager and did all stuff for publishing my books so the only thing I had to do was writing. Over years we had got close and became good friends. 

I smiled on the phone. " I'm sorry. I totally forgot to message you I got here. There's a lot of work."

" That's ok. Well you know I can always help you. If you need someone to do unpacking with, I can get a few days off and come there." 

"No no. I can do that. There aren't many boxes...." My voice trailed off as I looked around and saw myself surround by them.

"Well okay then. Just remember I am one call away. Always ready to help you darling."

"Thanks. I should go now. It's getting dark outside and I must buy some food." 

"Take care young lady." 

I went to my room and changed to a pair of jeans and a loose yellow sweatshirt. I pulled my hair to a pony tail and grabbed my phone and purse. I had seen a restaurant on my way to cabin and It wasn't far. So I decided to just walk there and use the environment too.

As I was walking there, I regretted my decision again and again. Streets were empty and lights weren't enough to brighten anything. I was afraid of darkness and was waiting for something to jump at me suddenly. Having a creative mind didn't help me neither and made everything worse with all scenarios of me dying here far from everyone I know. I walked as fast as I could and after sometime I started running towards the light coming from restaurant. I had no idea how I wanted to return home later. 

When I got to the restaurant, I was out of breath. I tried to steady my breath as I was looking at the cars parked near by. After some minutes I opened the door and got inside. There were some local people sitting with their families eating and chatting happily. There wasn't anything fancy about this restaurant. Tables, chairs, walls, floor and the lights were simple. I made my way towards the counter where a woman was taking orders. I ordered for take out because I wanted to get back to cabin as soon as possible. 

I sat on a bar stool and took my phone out texting Emily. She sent me a picture of herself with her cat tugging at her hair. Emily had always had a wild passion for animals. As long as I remember, she was never without a pet in house. Cat, dog, turtle, duck. She would take care of them until they are big enough and then take them to nature and free them. I was smiling while texting her furiously asking about William when I felt eyes on me. I looked around and my eyes caught two pairs of blue eyes staring at me intensely.

Both of them were very muscular and big sitting at a table in the corner far from others. One of them had blonde hair and was staring at me with his jaw locked. His big hands were gripping the edge of table so tightly that I wondered If he was going to break the whole thing. The other one had long shoulder length dark brown hair with a nice beard. His stare was more dangerous and wild. It was like he was barely controlling himself from jumping off his chair. One of his hand was at the table in a fist.

I gulped loudly and my breathing got heavy. They both looked at me in a way a predator looks at his prey like they were seconds away from jumping at me. I shuddered and tored my eyes from them getting off my stool and almost running to counter. I was terrified. Having no car with me made it worse. I was almost seconds away from bursting into tears from the amount of fear I felt that moment. 

As I was paying the woman and getting my food, I preyed silently in my mind over and over again. I promised myself If I just get heme safely, I will stay in and call Cain to come here. I grabbed the food and looked at the men who were still looking at me. 

The brunette went to get up when he saw I was leaving but the blonde took his arm and made him sit back. With one of my hands clutching my phone tightly and the other holding the bag of food, I went to street. I looked at my back with every few steps seeing If they are following or not. When I got near my cabin and could see it from distance. I felt relieved and walked faster. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. 

I frozed and looked back. The blonde one was coming towards me with my purse in his hand which I hadn't noticed I had missed in restaurant. In that moment I didn't care about the stupid purse and turned back to run when I hit a solid chest and before I fall on my ass, a pair of strong muscular arms circled around my waist holding me tightly with my arms pressed at my sides. I dropped everything I had in my hands and started struggling. 

I looked up and see the brunette with a devilish smirk looking at me. Both my arm were in his tight hold and I wiggled to free myself. 

"Let me go.." I opened my mouth to scream when a hand from behind clasped my mouth shut.

"None of that sweetheart. " the blond said in my ear with a low deep voice.

Even though I couldn't see him from behind me, I knew he was smirking just like the man in front of me. I started kicking my legs and whimpering beneath his hand. The blond man wrapped his other hand around my hip bone and pressed himself to me from behind, caging me between them so I couldn't move a muscle. Their strong solid forms were making me even more frightened if it was possible. I started crying and whimpering.

The brunette dipped his head in my neck and inhaled my scent sharply, groaning lowly in my ear.

" Oh doll, you smell amazing. So sweet and good."

He said in a gruff voice and groaned again as he nuzzled my neck with his nose and started kissing my neck softly. I cried more and tried with my last energy to get free. The blond bent down and dipped his nose in the other side of my neck as well.

" Don't cry sweetheart. We are gonna take such a good care of you." He said in a gentle loving voice as he purred in my ear. 

They were in my neck inhaling and kissing softly. I felt my panties damped with wetness. My own body was betraying me. I could feel them getting hard as they pressed themselves even more to my body. I couldn't be more terrified. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest I thought I'm gonna have a cardiac attack. I couldn't breath properly with his hand on my mouth and I was feeling lightheaded. 

I cried even harder and bited his hand which was still on my mouth but had loosened slightly as he was dragging his soft warm lips on my neck. He hissed in pain and his grip loosened on my hip. But the brunettee tightened his hold even more and Before I can make any other move, I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Sleep tight doll. We've got you."

It was the last thing I heard.


	2. In the depth of forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments. Your comments are the only thing encouraging me to write.

"For how long Steve? I'm tired. I feel like I'm breaking apart. "

Steve looked at his best friend, sitting beside him with a sad look on his face. 

"You don't know anything. Maybe you find her tomorrow or----" 

Bucky interrupted his friend. "Don't. Just don't. You don't have to pretend you're doing better than me for my sake and I don't wanna hear your fake shit hopes." 

Steve sighted and looked at his plate, playing with his food. 

"Every day passes without her and I feel more helpless. I am missing someone whom I don't even know. Every day I wake up, my only hope is to meet her, find her. " bucky said in a desperate sad voice. He pushed his plate to the other side of table and ran his right hand through his long hair. 

" I just.....I want her. It's been years Steve and I'm loosing my hope. Have you ever thought how ridiculous is this that we have built and decorated a room for her while we don't even know who she is?" 

Steve knew the feeling. He didn't want to loose hope. He was persistent that they will find their mate one day. He was patient about it. He knew she would be their world when they meet her. Their love, their little wife, mother of their children. But bucky was right. He felt he was missing some part of himself and It was driving him more desperate every day to have her. 

"Maybe we should blow up some steam tonight. You wanna go back to pack and train with Sam? He will cheer you up." 

Bucky shook his head in negative. "Not in the mood. I prefer to run in forest and be alone." 

Steve bited his lip. He didn't like bucky to be on his own for long. Bucky had changed after Hydra pack got him and tortured him for months. He still had nightmares almost every night and became unstable.Now days He lost his temper easily and would do something that he would regret later. Steve had watched him closely after that incident and suggested to build a house together so when they find their mate, they all live there. 

Steve had gave him hope everyday about their mate. They had talked a lot about her, how would she look like, what would be her name, would she like this house, would she want to change decoration. Steve believed thinking about her was the only thing that could save Bucky and control him. 

Steve and Bucky had been together since they were pups. They always had each other's back. It didn't take long until they realized their wolves had a connection. A very rare occasion but pleasant for both of them as they were already so close. It meant that they would have a same mate. One girl to share, love and protect. One woman to give birth to their pups. Not only they had no problem with that, but also they were happy about it. They knew they would make the best family with their mate as each of them would have a certain roll in life. 

"I come with you. " 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child steve, I can-----" he suddenly broke off as the door of restaurant closed. 

They both became very tense. That was what they were waiting for this long time. A sweet feminine scent that made their knees weak and their minds blurred. The scent belonged to their one and only mate, you. 

They watched as you took a look at people and made your way to the counter. Bucky had never seen a woman more beautiful than you. After all a werewolf's mate was like honey to bee. You could be very plain and simple but in their eyes you were a goddess. Your legs in the tight jeans made his mouth water. He wanted to open the tie on your beautiful hair and brush it for you every day. 

Steve couldn't tore his eyes off you. Your loose sweatshirt showed him your modesty, just what he always wanted in his mate. Your face was bare of makeup except for the light lipstick that seemed you had put hours ago. Without any makeup you were fabulous in his eyes and he couldn't wait to wake up every morning and just watch your beautiful face next to him. 

You talked to the woman politely and smiled lightly. It was like Steve's dream has come true. You had manners just like he wanted. 

When you sat on the stool texting on your phone and smiling, Bucky swore he would do anything to make you smile. You were absolutely breathtaking to them. It was then you suddenly looked up and met their eyes. Your eyes were the only thing they wanted to stare at for the rest of their lives. Steve gripped the table tightly as his knuckles went white and bucky fisted his hands. They were loosing control as you looked at them more. When they noticed the fear in your eyes, they both growled lowly seeming pleased with your reaction to your alphas. 

Bucky made a move to stand and come towards you but Steve stopped him. As much as he wanted to mark you, they couldn't do it around people. 

***************************************************

I opened my eyes and blinked tiredly. My head throbbed and my throat was dry. I was laying on a very soft plush bed that I didn't remember having one. I looked around.

Walls were painted in a light pink and the roof was in a light blue. A vanity, few dressers and bedside table were made with black wood. Three doors on different sides with the same black shiny wood. Big heavy curtains covered the big window and I couldn't see what time of day it was. 

I don't know for how long I was just checking the room until I realized this is not my house and I don't know where I am. My eyes went wide and I sit up abruptly pushing the pink fluffy blanket off, as I remembered those two intimidating men. Fear rised in my chest. I got up from the king sized bed and ran towards the first door. A very luxury and big bathroom that could be the same size of my whole bedroom. If I was in any other situation, I would love this room and would kill to lay in the big sized tub.

I went to the other door and found it locked. I kicked at it and slammed my hands on it again and again. 

"Somebody help me..... Please HELP!" I screamed but regretted my poor action soon after. Asking help from my kidnappers wasn't going to get me out of here. 

I ran to the window, pulling curtains away. I gasped as I looked at the scene outside. I couldn't believe it.The Only thing I saw was trees and wild nature. There was no sign of house or people. It seemed I was in the depth of jungle. I couldn't even see the city lights in the darkness of night. I had to be much far away from home.

I broke into tears as I was more terrified. The window had no where to get it opened and I doubted I could break the heavy glass. I wasn't stupid. I knew you could put this sort of glass as even bullet proof with its thickness. Even If I could break it, I couldn't jump out. That room was placed in a high distance from ground and If I jumped, I would have definitely broke my leg.

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my sweatshirt roughly looking around to find anything to use as a weapon. I had just opened the drawers of bedside table when I heard the click of door getting unlocked. I stood up abruptly as the door opened. 

Both men walked in calmly with smiles on their faces. As they took a look at my frightened small form, the blonde said, 

"Calm down sweetie. You are safe with us." He was still smiling at me like a crazy man. 

"Who......Who ar..are you?" The more they stood there with their huge forms and bulging arms, I got more scared. It was clear as the day they could easily overpower me without breaking a sweat. 

"I'm Steve and this is Bucky." 

The brunette who was called Bucky went to get close to me. I automatically reached for the big vase on the table beside me and hold it up my head. Bucky stopped and his smile faded. 

I wasn't going down without a fight. Bucky growled. A deep low voice through his chest. Something that I had never heard in my entire life. If that sound was slightly louder, I doubted I could hide my body shaking in fear. 

Steve stepped forward and caught his arm halting his movements towards me. 

" Put the vase down sweetheart." Steve said in a calm but commending voice. I gripped the vase tighter ready to smash it in his head If he got any close.

" I said... put it down, NOW." His voice lost all calmness and was laced with anger but I didn't step back. 

Steve came to me swiftly and before I can even bring the vase down enough to hit him with it, His hand wrapped around my wrist in the air and squeezed tightly. I yelped in pain and dropped the vase. Bucky caught it in one swift movement with his hand as his eyes were still on me. With their bulky forms they moved faster than any normal human could do. 

Steve pushed me to the wall behind me roughly. I yelped again when my head hit the wall hard. He pressed his body to me, caging me as he caught my both hands in his big hand and put them above my head on wall. 

" When I tell you to do someting, you do it immediately. You do Not disobey us, EVER." His eyes were burning with fire, his mouth set into a hard line. 

Bucky came to his side cupping my face with his right hand covering more than half of my face. 

"And you never stand against us. We are your alphas. You are to obey and respect us doll." 

Alphas? I had no idea what he was talking about.I whimpered as my tears runned down my face freely. I was no match to them. Pressed against wall, I could feel all the hard muscles of Steve and his hard prominent bulge on my stomach couldn't get unnoticed. 

"Please..let me...go...I swear I won't say anything to anyone."

Bucky chucked humorlesly.

"Oh doll you are not going any where. You belong to us." Bucky said in a soft voice as he wiped my tears with his tumb and dropped his hand from my face. 

Steve seemed pleased with my pleading and lack of response. He smiled at me and bent down burying his nose in my neck like they had done before. My body trembled in fear as he licked from my ear to where my neck and shoulder met. 

"So sweet." 

"let me go....." Now even talking was hard for me. I just hoped I pass out from the amount of fear and get into darkness, not seeing their burning blue eyes and smirking lips. 

Bucky gave me a sick smile, his eyes filled with possessiveness and lust. 

" You wanna mark her now pal?" His voice husky with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

" Right now." Steve said in a gruff voice. 

His hot breath on my neck as I cried even more not understanding what they meant. Before I could ask anything, Steve sucked a spot on my neck and nipped it lightly. I whimpered loudly unable to control my voice. His soft warm lips was giving me sensations, I had never experienced before. 

" Oh .....Our Doll is so sensitive. I can't wait to see her beneath us writhing and moaning for us." 

"Soon Bucky. She won't even remember her name. Huh sweetheart? Would you like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. Please share your ideas with me and tell me If I have wrote anything wrong or any part I can do better in that. Your comments mean a lot to me and make me update much sooner.


	3. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter updates will be later. Thank you for choosing this book and reading it. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I appreciate every comment negative or supportive. It means a lot to me.

I froze in fear as their words sank in. 

They wanted to rape me. 

Rape me........ 

My innocence meant a lot to me. I was very young and had just two boyfriends by that time. I was busy most of the time with my writing and I knew those boys just wanted to have sex with me. So I never slept with them. I didn't want to regret my first time saying he didn't deserve it. Even though many might had called me a looser, I didn't care. I was looking for a serious relationship. Something that I could hope ends to marriage. I loved to have a family of my own and children. 

A phone started ringing at the house, its sound barely reaching to the room. 

"Go get the phone Buck. It must be Nat." 

Bucky groaned in annoyance, stepping towards the door. 

"Wait for me. I don't wanna loose any second of us bonding." 

And he was gone, leaving me with Steve. This was my chance. I couldn't outrun both of them together but now It was just one. Adrenaline shot in my veins. 

When Steve brought his head up looking at me with his sick smile, I spat in his face. My saliva running down his cheek as his eyes widened in shock. I took the opportunity and jammed my knee up between his legs. Steve shouted in pain and backed off me clutching his penies with both hands, crumbling to the floor on his knees. 

He deserved it. Asshole....... 

I ran to the door and down a hallway with numerous doors at the sides. I heard Steve shouting Bucky's name, his loud steps from the room echoed in the house, clearly he was up again. I descended a wooden staircase as fast as possible and reached to a large living room with vintage design and expensive furnitures. A clear show of wealth. Again I would love to stay there and see everything but I knew I had to find the main door and get out. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't do such a stupid thing sweetheart. " 

I looked up seeing Steve leaning to the rails upstairs with a calm look on his face. His reaction made me more scared reminding me of the calmness before storm. 

I ran to other side of living room when suddenly a door to my left opened and Bucky literally jumped at me. He was so fast my eyes barely caught his movement and I fell to the ground with him on top of me. Anger displayed in all of his face. 

I slapped his face and punched my fists to his solid chest. He didn't move a muscle. It seemed I was hitting a brick stone wall. I was just tiring myself out and my hands were aching. Steve came down standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face. 

Bucky finally tired of my weak attempts and tiny fists, growled loudly, so much that I felt the floor beneath me vibrated with its intensity. I flinched at the sound and broke to a set of new tears, my hands still trying to push him away. 

" STOP. YOU BELONG TO US. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE EVER." Bucky shouted at me, his voice was nothing like I had heard before. 

"I don't belong to anyone. I am no one's property. " I said forcefully meeting his eyes defiantly. 

Steve growled menacingly, loud and ferocious enough to cause Bucky looked briefly over his shoulder to him.

Steve came to me gripping my long hair in his fist dragging me up as Bucky got up from me. I screamed in pain and tried to pry his hand off. He seemed unfazed and dragged me by my hair upstairs to the same room. They completely ignored my cries of pain as my roots were being pulled roughly by him. I tried the whole way to use my legs and walk to decrease the pressure on my scalp. 

When we got to the room, Steve threw me to the floor as Bucky closed the door and locked it. I hit the floor hard and landed on my back as my hands went to my scalp, massaging the aching skin. My knees hurt from getting dragged on the rough floor. 

" You are mistaken sweetheart......" Steve said in an aggressive voice as they both crouched down on my sides.

They caught each of my legs with their own. Their heavy legs and thights keeping my lower body immobile. Steve took my wrists roughly in one hand pinning them to the floor above my head. I was officially defeated.

"...You are OUR property. "

By this stage I was openly sobbing. Partly from the pain in my head and legs and partly from shock of being manhandled this roughly. I squeezed my eyes shut as to shield me in some pathetic way from my kidnappers.

"Open you eyes." I could feel Bucky's hot breath on my face. 

" I said OPEN YOUE EYES." His voice booming in the room. he was clearly loosing control. 

I opened my eyes looking at them through my tears with pleading eyes. 

"Please......" 

They didn't care. 

I could never forget the horrifying scene that happened the next second.That moment would be my nightmare in my whole life. 

Their blue eyes turned impossibly black and their whole face tensed, their muscles contracting dangerously in an inhamn way. Growls erupted from their chests. I shook in fear and almost stopped breathing. 

I watched in horror as their canines turned sharp and elongated. I let out a terrified scream as they launched themselves to where my shoulders met my neck. Two large set of teeth wrapped around both sides of my neck. I thrashed violently under their tight grips. Their heavy bodies crushing me down as they leaned more to me. 

Their jaws clenched down harder on my fragile neck at the same time, sending their sharp teeth in my skin. I screamed even louder tears running down my face. They didn't let go. It was like my screams and yells of pain didn't affect them at all. 

I felt warm liquids running down my neck as they kept their sharp teeth on my flesh. 

After what felt like hours of agony for me, they pulled out and brought their heads up. Their mouth and cenanis were coated in blood, running on their chins and falling to my chest, drop by drop. 

My blood...... 

My limbs went numb and heavy as I drifted into unconsciousness, hoping to wake up and see it had been all a terrible nightmare. 

**************************************************** 

My body felt numb to the faint sensation of pain shooting from my neck. I could hear the mumble of voices in the background but It was like I couldn't understand a single word. 

"You better have something to say Bruce. " This voice was quite familiar. 

"These things take time. She is a human, Steve." A new voice. Clearly a man.

"It's been two days......Why she's not waking up?" This one was familiar too. I could here a deep sadness in his sound, or maybe frustration. I wasn't sure on that state of my mind. 

"Look guys, you need to go easy on her an---" The new kind voice was intrupted by the loud sharp voice of first man. 

"You do NOT tell us what to do with our mate. Go back to pack. She is not ready to see any of pack members yet." 

Their conversation went on but I couldn't focus on it as I was taking back more senses. I don't know how much time passed until I felt I was totally conscious again. 

I opened my eyes looking directly at the blue colored ceiling. I was still there. It wasn't a bad dream. The dull pain in my neck reminded me of my poor attempt to escape. Tears welled up in my eyes. They weren't human. They were animals. 

"Hello Doll. How are you feeling? " 

I hadn't realized someone coming into the room, too busy thinking about what happened to me. Bucky sat down on the bed, his eyes kind and loving like he hadn't just bit me last time with a set of inhuman teeth. I inched to the other side eager to be far from him. He frowned but didn't mention anything about it. 

He touched my neck lightly with his left hand that was covered by a black glove. I whimpered in fear to his touch. He retreated his hand still looking at my neck. 

"I believe I asked a question. I don't like to repeat myself doll. This is the first thing you must learn. You answer us in your words. Always." 

"I....It doesn't hurt much."

My throat was dry and my voice hoarse probably from my screams before.

He nodded with a small smile.

" By tomorrow It will probably be healed completely....We can use more saliva to make sure of it though."

My eyes widened. Saliva???? What did he mean?

He chuckled at my scared reaction. 

"You will soon know about it, my beautiful mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your opinions with me as this is my first work in this fandom.
> 
> Please tell me what part you liked more so I can learn how to write next chapters so you enjoy more and have a good time.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
